The invention concerns a process for the production of a dairy product containing gelatine and cream wherein the ingredients are mixed, heated and put into the pack: The invention further concerns a dairy product which in particular is produced by that process.
A dairy product of that kind is described in EP 0 805 629 B1. It has been found however that the previously known processes do not promote to the desired extent the deployment of the gelatine which has a substantial influence on taste, consistency and separation of the end product.
An object of the invention is to provide a process for the production of a gelatine-bearing dairy product, which permits as full deployment of the gelatine as possible.
In the process according to the invention, that is attained in that skimmed milk is mixed with the gelatine in a mixing tank, that mixture is then left to soak and in further succession it is mixed with the remaining ingredients.
The use of gelatine in granule form with a grain size of preferably about 50 mesh and a gel rigidity of between 200 and 250 Bloom gram as well as skimmed milk whose fat proportion is between 0.1% and 0.01%, preferably about 0.02%, for producing that mixture, has proven to be particularly appropriate in terms of wetting of the gelatine with the skimmed milk and thus the gelatine deployment options. In this respect all percentages are percent by weight.
In order to achieve intimate mixing with the gelatine the skimmed milk can be heated in a mixing tank to a temperature of between 25xc2x0 C. and 40xc2x0 C. and in further succession the gelatine can be stirred in with vigorous agitation. Thereafter it is desirable if the mixture is left to soak with slight agitation for approximately half an hour and prior to mixing with the remaining ingredients heated for about a minute to a temperature of between 55xc2x0 C. and 65xc2x0 C., preferably to 60xc2x0 C., before the operation of mixing with the cream whose fat content is about 16% is effected.
A suitable selection and combination of the raw materials for the gelatine, while precisely observing given temperature and time parameters, results in the formation of an albumin structure which has the capability of no longer changing its formed structure. In other words, the dairy product produced in that way can be heated and cooled a plurality of times without breaking down. That effect could be achieved in accordance with the state of the art only with the addition of additive materials. The use of additive materials of that kind is no longer required in the process according to the invention in which the gelatine serves not only as a stabiliser in regard to viscosity but also a stabiliser in regard to the stability of the dairy product.
In order for the end product to keep for a long period in the uncooled condition, it is particularly advantageous if the mixture which contains at least cream and gelatine enriched with skimmed milk and whose pH-value is between 4 and 6.6 is briefly heated before being put into the pack, to a temperature which is above 120xc2x0 C.
In order to achieve adequate resistance for the end product at room temperature, it is preferably provided that the mixture containing at least cream and gelatine enriched with skimmed milk is maintained up to the heating operation at a value of between 20xc2x0 C. and 40xc2x0 C.
It is preferably provided that the mixture containing at least cream and gelatine enriched with skimmed milk is homogenised preferably in one stage at a temperature of below 100xc2x0 C. at high pressure in order to achieve a uniform size or distribution of the fat particles.
In order to prevent separation or deflocculation of the gelatine, it has proven to be particularly desirable if the filling temperature of the mixture is between 20xc2x0 C. and 30xc2x0 C.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, it seeks to provide a dairy product which is produced in particular in accordance with that method.
A dairy product of that kind is characterised in that it contains gelatine enriched with skimmed milk, mixed with cream.
It has been found particularly desirable in terms of consistency and durability of the novel dairy product if at least 70% of cream is used and the gelatine proportion is between 1% and 3%, preferably being 1.50%.
So that the novel dairy product has a preferred fat content of about 15%, in accordance with a further embodiment it is provided that high-fat cream is added to the mixture containing at least cream and gelatine enriched with skimmed milk.